Television
by Tozapen
Summary: Dave and Karkat are left alone in the house. Nothing else to do but watch television, right? First, they need to pick a channel they can both agree on. But, of course, they don't/ decided to continue with this, it'll progress into M soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Welp, I got into homestuck and I wrote a thing. I honestly don't know what to say to this. Feedback and all is appreciated, hope this is enjoyable!

* * *

_Television _

"Pass me the remote." Dave popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth, kicking his gray skinned companion.

"Get it yourself, " Karkat slapped the black socked foot out of his face with an annoyed twitch of his black lips, "I like this human show."

"This human show is garbage, fuck face. Give me the remote." The blond, even though the troll couldn't see from behind the dark sunglasses, narrowed his gaze at Kartkat and kicked him again.

"How is this garbage? I see no garbage. I see only your kind," Karkat smacked away his foot again, this time lifting himself so he could sit on the human boy's legs. Dave grunted in disapproval but didn't try to fight his way out. The two were alone watching TV in the large living room, Rose, John and Jade the others were out doing some shit Dave didn't bother to listen about and the other trolls went somewhere with their lives, "Are you calling your kind garbage?"

"Obviously I am," Dave began to throw popcorn into Karkat's spiked black hair, a few of them bouncing off his small colored horns, "You don't understand, just hand me the remote and let me save the both of us from frying our brains."

"You'd never save me from anything," The Troll got up, "You're tricking me again."

"I am not!" Dave grumbled, sinking farther into the couch, setting the popcorn bowl onto the floor, "For fucks sake, just give me the remote before I..."

An advertisement for kickass shades stole the blond's focus away from the troll. Holy shit, only five bucks for shipping, making it a grand total for only twenty eight fucking bucks for that sweet piece of godly shit. Dave took a mental note of the number to call.

"Before you what? Shit for brains," Karkat challenged the teen, toying with the remote in one hand.

_"Before I do this!" _Dave shouted, so loudly Karkat jumped, nearly dropping the remote. The blond shot up, throwing the bowl at Karkat and tackling him straight to the ground.

The grey skinned teen screamed a squeal Dave would never let him live down, but at the moment Dave didn't really care, he just wanted the remote and get it off the god awful show. The young troll stole a pillow from the couch and shoved it against the blond, he bit into a mouthful of fabric and kept a exceedingly calm composure as they fought, Karkat the only one freaking out over the sudden turn of events. In a wild gesture to be free of Dave's cool over powering strength he knocked off the blond's glasses.

There was a pause. Dave was tangled above the troll, his arm locking around a grey one, one leg around another while most of his weight was pressed against the troll's stomach. He was close to the troll's face but then pulled back to look at his glasses. Red eyes went from the shades to Karkat, the uneasy silence and barely audible breathing made his heart pound.

"You could have just given me the remote." Dave whispered lowly, so low Karkat leaned in to catch the rest of his words.

"Dave..." Karkat, as much as he hated to admit, feared the look on the blond's face. Like a face made of stone, cool, collected, calm with a lit stick of dynamite stuck on the inside.

"Give me the remote." His voice was still low as he got up off of Karkat.

"Forget it, fuck fa-" The troll trailed off as he save Dave's hand clench. He reached over and got the shades from the floor, giving it into the blond's open hand. Karkat being commanded but he hated to think what Dave would have done if he didn't follow through.

Dave was just playing around after all. Most he would do is give Karkat a noggie and boss him around with meaningless insults. Karkat knew Dave was only joking here too. But this type of play made the blond most unpredictable, which set the troll even more off edge with him.

"Now the remote." The teen put the shades back on his face, his hand extended again.

The show had just come back on.

"No, spazz maggot, get your own fucking television." Karkat's cranky personality got the best of him now, his patience worn thin after simply handing Dave his shades.

The blond gave a low sigh and walked out of the room, leaving the troll wondering what just happened.

Dave Strider never backed away from a fight. Especially not one with Karkat.

The troll got up, leaning over the couch to see the doorway which Dave had left through.

He heard a loud war cry erupt from the opposite doorway, he barely had any chance to react as a winged warrior fly into the room, heading straight for him.

"SWEET ALMIGHTY FUCK!" The troll shouted as he was tackled by the warrior of wings.

The warrior was only Dave, of course. And the "wings" were actually one giant dark blue blanket Dave snatched up in his plan for revenge. The troll felt the warmth of the blanket smother him as Dave tackled him for a final time, tangling the both of them in a giant puddle of soft cashmere fabric. Dave stole the remote from the back pocket of Karkat's baggy jeans and switched the channel.

It changed to some documentary on elephants.

"Get off of me, you blithering feculent shithole!" Karkat swore, trying to pry his way out of the blanket.

"How about no," Dave grumbled, watching the documentary and keeping Karkat in place by pulling the blanket tighter, "Shut up and watch it, prick. You might actually learn something for once."

"What the fuck is there to learn about those stupid grey bags of meat?" The troll snapped, jamming his bony shoulder blade into Dave's chest.

"I said the same thing about you and look where I am now," Dave shoved him back, "I finally fucking caught one."

"What good does that do to either of us?!" He struggled.

"I finally get to watch something that _I _want to watch. Now shut up." He rested an arm against the troll, watching with keen interest at the elephants just to piss of Karkat.

Karkat let out a series of swears, shouts, cusses and finally...he relaxed, out of breath and giving up against the strength of the blanket and Dave himself. He leaned hard against Dave, nearly falling asleep as the boring voice of the announcing speaking of those stupid, giant grey creatures ate away at time. Karkat rolled, his forehead pressed against Dave's neck, his breath hitting the little dent between the teen's collarbones.

"Hey, fuck face, quit with the sleeping it's getting cramped in here." Dave grumbled.

But the troll was already passed out with the tiniest shadow of a smile on his dark lips. Dave could only make a pillow out of the blanket and fall asleep curled up with the troll.


	2. Chapter 2

Television - Chapter 2

"Hello Dave," Rose called out to her friend as he stepped into the living room. Dave had managed to loosen the blanket around him and Karkat, leaving the troll on the floor while he went to his room for the rest of the night.

"Morning." Dave grumbled, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"Hey dude, you up for some shooters?" John piped from his end of the couch, holding up a few games for Dave to choose from.

"I don't care which one just set it up. I'll be with you in a bit," The blond walked into the first floor washroom, searching for clean clothes to wear for the day. It was Sunday, thankfully, "Rose you want to-oh how the fuck did you get in here?"

Dave was referring to the sleeping troll on the floor, curled up in baggy pants and over sized black shirt with the cashmere blanket around him. The little being gave a pitiful yawn and scratched his head, his little colored horns peering through his messed black hair.

"Who the fuck invited you in here?" Karkat spat bitterly, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"I ask you the same fucking thing, ass face." Dave reached for his clothes, one shelf dedicated to himself. A white tee and black jeans, "I thought I left you sleeping on the floor."

"I move around a lot, I don't know." Karkat shrugged out of his shirt, smooth bare skin held a flat, bony form.

"Hey, wait for the bathroom will you?" The blond poked at the troll's bare tummy, "This isn't turning heads for shit."

"I wasn't trying to turn heads, asshole," He slapped away his finger, "I'm just changing."

"What, without a shower? You guys smell as much as we do, you stinky fuck." Dave teased. He took his clothes and walked from the washroom. Karkat seething in annoyance behind him, the trolls started to insult, at the very least, _attempt _to insult Dave Strider.

Dave didn't bother to listen, grinning ever so slightly at the troll's shouts. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, jumping in to clear himself of the troll's smell from his skin. Not even a few minutes later he had the troll cursing him and nearly knocking down the bathroom door. Dave clenched his fist for a quick second, releasing his pent up frustration with the troll.

"A man can't take a shower in peace?" Dave muttered to himself, changing into his clothes and pushing up his shades up against his forehead, wet blond hair spiking up in the process.

"_Dave! Come the fuck ou-" _Karkat gave a yelp as Dave opened the door and grabbed the troll's wrist.

"We have an upstairs bathroom, you brainless twat." He released his grip and strolled past him, leaving Karkat to shower. The cool, calm teen sat in between Rose and John, picking up the game controller.

"Rose, you wanna play? We can take Karkat's control from upstairs." Dave waited for John to insert the game. Another mindless military atmospheric shooter.

"No thanks," The blond got up from her seat, smoothing her skirt, "I'm going to the mall with Kanaya, I'll be waiting for her outside. Don't beat John too hard."

"Hey!" John protested.

She only pinched the nose of her friend and left the house, leaving John and Dave to their own doings.

"What was up with you and Karkat sleeping in the blanket?" John asked as soon as Rose left. He picked his player, it was dressed in blue amour.

"He wouldn't give me the remote. So I had resorted to drastic measures." He answered, choosing a red solider, equipped with some shades of course. There was no other to choose from when this guy was digitally real.

"By sleeping in a blanket together." John elongated his words.

"I would do the same to you, Egbert." Dave shrugged, focusing on crossing the desert terrain with some monsters creeping about, "It was his fault he fell asleep on me. I put the blanket too tight."

"You plan everything with a purpose, Strider," John teased with the same voice as Dave had used on him, "A bit too affectionate for you, isn't it?"

"Egbert, speak one more time and I will superglue pink crocs to your feet while you sleep." The Strider brother threatened. John paused his side of the game and held his hands up in defeat, ain't no way did this Egbert wanted some Satan's shoes on his feet.

Karkat came forth from the bathroom, immediately bombarded by Sollux.

"Karkat I found thith new code to play with. It theems like a large file. Too big for me to handle on my own," Sollux greeted his companion, ignoring the little swears Karkat muttered under his breath in his usual crankiness, "Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure why not." He scratched the back of his wet head, "How are we going to do this?"

"Come up tharis and I'll thow you." He started for the stairs, Karkat following after him.

* * *

After a while Dave became wary of the game. They were both nearly at a tie but Dave may as well just blow up the desert fort he was in and kill the both of them, ending the game.

"I'm going out," Dave said, letting John shoot him down.

"Boarding?" John turned off the console, stretching his jelly legs. They've been on the couch for hours, it was nearly evening. Six bags of extra large chips and three large bottles of soda were eaten during their time together.

"Yep, you coming?" He started upstairs for his board and sneakers.

"I need to finish a project." John shook his head.

"I'll get Kar then." Dave walked back up the rest of the steps and headed for the sound of two trolls.

"There! We're done!" Sollux gave a satisfied sigh.

"Finally. That fucking thing took forever. What the hell was that anyways?" His companion snapped in annoyance.

"That was a code," Sollux looked at his front door, noticing Dave peered into the room, "Hey Dave. What'th up?"

"Just looking for Kar," The blond looked at the grouchy troll, "You wanna go boarding?"

"Why the hell would I go boarding with you?" He narrowed his gaze at him, "All you do is make me look like a chum in front of everyone."

"Exactly. So come." Dave shut the door and grabbed his sneakers, his board under his arm

By the time he got downstairs Rose was already chatting with John, beside her was Kanaya. And beside Kanaya was Karkat, arms folded, slouching and a board on his lap.

"Come on, grouch." Dave tugged at Karkat's hair and went outside, leaving the door open for the shouting troll. Karkat followed him out, taking the moment of slam his board onto the concrete of the sidewalk and sail down the hill without waiting for Dave.

The blond gave a short sigh and hopped off the steps of their apartment, the board flipping over before falling flat on its wheels, Dave racing down the hill after the troll. He caught up to the younger boy quickly, taking the moment to look his way, grin and give a salute before rolling down faster. Karkat gave a out of annoyance and picked up his face, kicking angrily at the concrete to propel him after Dave.

"Hey assface, you up for the park?" Dave looked back at Karkat for a moment, he sailed smoothly past a street, cars nearly hitting him. But this was Dave Strider. What the hell could a car do to this guy?

"Skate park or the actual one?" Karkat asked.

"Too many assholes in the skate one, actual." Dave answered, rolling down the direction of a large park. There was a small public section of the park and then there was the vast forest behind it, hundreds of trails winding into the woods, it was easy to get lost without a map.

"One more isn't going to make a difference." The troll smiled at his own joke.

"I'd rather not," Dave was unfazed by his comment, "You'd bring the whole park down if you went there."

"You fucking-" Karkat started but Dave shut him up with a finger.

"Bet you can't make this." Dave said, rolling faster as he came toward a staircase that led into the park.

He jumped up, the board flipped under him expertly, and landed on the metal railing of the staircase. The board under his feet, sailing him down the railing. In a flash he jumped again, the board flipping over once more before giving him a place to land on the concrete.

"Fuck yeah I can make that!" Karkat shouted angrily, giving himself space before launching him and his board into the air.

Mind you, Karkat has never attempted any of these tricks. Nor one as big as this. He likes to race on boards. What's so big about tricks anyways? He has no one he cares enough about to show to.

Then why was he doing this?

He didn't have time to think as he jumped stupidly into the air, his board falling behind him. His jaw shattered against the metal railing, his throat closing in pain and shock. He couldn't scream as he landed hard on his shoulder, his skateboard slapping him from the behind, pushing his hips into the concrete, his wrist snapping from the pressure.

When the event was done he landed on the first stair, a small pool of blood trickling from his lips. Dave dropped his own board and came next to him, his own heart pumping feverishly from the sight of his friend.

"_Idiot._" Dave snarled, in both panic and frustration, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Karkat didn't answer. He only wheezed in response.

Dave took out his phone and called the ambulance. He pulled Karkat, as much as it pained the troll, onto his lap, pushing back his hair and trying to sooth the boy. The blond swore at the troll, trying to contain his panic for his friend. Karkat only moaned in pain and pushed himself as much as he could into Dave's hand, as if the warmth would take away his shattered bones.

"Stay with me, Kar," Dave noticed the troll's eyes fluttering shut, "_Fucking stay with me, man._"

Karkat could only nod in reply and fall out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I just had to put Gamzee in here, a character I'm too obsessed with right now

Television - Chapter 3

A week after the incident and Karkat was discharged from the hospital, allowed to go home and cuss out the world inside his own home. Sollux was expectantly nice to his friend, forcing himself to ignore Karkat's full blown anger more than he usually did. The shorter troll had his arm in a brace, wrist set straight with a cast and his shoulder in a delicate, exposed position. It would take a few weeks for Karkat to heal fully, unfortunately the wound on his jaw was only a minor one, bruises and a chipped tooth, nothing big enough to keep Kar from ranting full on.

"Sollux, open this." Karkat shoved a bag of chips into his bi-colored eyed friend.

"That'th unhealthy, Kar," Sollux shook his head, "Here eat this apple. I'll cut it up for you."

"I SAID I WANT CHIPS." The troll shouted, a familiar anger that was, oddly enough, missed in the lonely household. Sollux and Karkat shared the second floor while John, Rose and Dave shared the floor above. The others lived around the neighborhood, the return of Karkat increased their visits, the house crowded every day.

"Take your pillth and eat the apple, then I'll open the chipth." Kar saw Sollux's eyebrows narrow down, realizing his friend wasn't going to let up.

"There's no motherfucking fun in teasing a bro that's all busted," Gamzee walked into the kitchen, he looked down at the two trolls, grinning behind his painted face, "Open the motherfucking chips and the bro eat what he wants."

"Gamthee, the doctor said Kar needth to be on a thrict diet. He needth his boneth to heal back properly." Sollux protested as the juggalo plucked the bag of chips from his hands and opened the bag, Gamzee helped himself to a few chips before handing Karkat the bag.

"You're motherfucking welcome, bro." The taller troll grinned as Karkat mumbled a thanks, "Where's the other bro?"

"You mean Dave?" Sollux raised an eyebrow, "He'th been hiding in hith room thince the accident."

"He didn't even fucking come to the ER with me!" Karkat shouted suddenly, dropping the bag of chips onto the floor, "Everyone kept fucking touching where it hurt and he didn't say shit!"

"Bro, chill. They probably didn't motherfucking let him in," Gamzee went to the fridge, taking out a cherry Faygo, "Probably the motherfucking germs."

"He could have come onto the van!" The troll shouted, insisting he had all the right to be angry at the blond, "_All he did was..._sit there...with me..."

"Then go talk to him," Sollux suggested. The bi-color eyed troll raised an eyebrow in surprise, Karkat never calmed himself down nor did he ever think things through but now he was doing both at the same time.

"I could if I could walk _up the fucking stairs._" Kar lost his cool once more.

"Well then arms above your head, motherfucker," Gamzee set his Faygo down, "We're going motherfucking bridal style."

"HEY!" The angry troll squeaked as Gamzee, a troll above the six foot mark, picked him up from under his legs, taking gentle care of Karkat's broken wrist and carried him up the stairs, "Put me down!"

"Motherfucking chill bro, I got you," The juggalo grinned down at his friend as they went up the next set of stairs, "I'll put you down once we get to motherfucking Dave's room, you dig?"

Karkat didn't answer, only allowed the clown troll to carry him the rest of the way.

"Wasn't so motherfucking bad, was it?" Gamzee flashed another grin, setting his bro down onto the floor. Karkat, glad to be out of the Faygo smelling arms, nodded his thanks and waited for the troll to leave. It was like watching a hulking tree makes it way downstairs, Karkat couldn't fathom how Gamzee got that immensely tall and he was just barely above the five foot mark.

It just wasn't fair.

"Hey assface, you in there?" Karkat banged on the door.

No one answered him.

"You crotchstained jerkshit, I know you're in there." He snapped angrily.

"Then why do you ask?" A voice called out, sarcastic as ever. Kar rolled his eyes and barged into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dave's room was in between neat and tidy, it was...Dave, to put it in a sense. There were books neatly staked around his room, but in such a way it could be considered messy to some. There were clothes strewn here and there, but it was kept to a minimum. There were swords around his room, a few puppets, a couple of shades. Karkat couldn't put it any other way, it was...Dave.

"What do you want?" The younger troll spotted Dave on his bed, stretched out on his red covers and white pillows. He was flipping through some sort of magazine, of what Kar couldn't care to read the cover. The blond boy rested the magazine on his chest and peered over at the troll, taking note of his broken state.

There was a pang of guilt, small and impossible to break through Dave's cool carefree mindset. Although, Dave couldn't quite understand why he locked himself in his room ever since Karkat's incident. Or why he couldn't get himself to follow Karkat through the ER and try to comfort him as the doctors probed at his broken bones and bruised skin.

Dave couldn't fathom why he felt a tight pang in his chest as he stared over the troll again. He got up and walked toward Karkat, soaking in his bruised features. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared blankly at Kar, trying to rid himself of the tight feeling.

"Sollux said you've been here since the accident," Karkat said, "Why the fuck are you so depressed about it? That's what I want to know."

"I could hardly fucking answer that question myself, let alone tell you," Dave crossed his arm, clicking his tongue at the sudden sharpness in his tone, "Should I call Gamzee back to take you down?"

"I'm not leaving until you stop being a disdainful fuckmaggot." He snapped against Dave's angry tone.

Dave took out his phone and started to dial. Karkat lunged at him, quickly realizing Dave was about to call Gamzee back up here. Dave pulled back but put a hand on Karkat's chest, steadying the boy before he could break his wrist again. There was a thick silence between them, Dave could feel the younger boy's heart pounding underneath a bruised, underdeveloped chest.

Karkat did his best to not give a wince of pain. Dave let out a breath and started to pull his arm away from Kar but he felt a weak hand grab his pale wrist. The blond raised an eyebrow, Karkat kept his gaze blank and his face expressionless. There was a moment of understanding between the two, Dave realized Karkat didn't just come to find an answer to his pondering question, he wanted to come and be near Dave. And Karkat realized Dave wasn't really going to call Gamzee back up, it was just a little test for his reaction.

"Break anything and I'll break your wrist again." Dave finally said, his hand still pressed against Karkat's warm chest. Karkat gave a nod and trailed his hand off of Dave's wrist, lingering just around his fingers.

"I'll break your face if you try to touch me, pretentious fuckcrumpet." Karkat finally spoke, swearing at Dave's face.

There was a thin smile on Dave's lips as he wrapped his fingers around Karkat's for a moment, tugging him into the room. Karkat could only wonder why there was a warm, excited yet embarrassing feeling running through his veins while Dave simply enjoyed the new feeling, wondering what the new found feeling would make him do. Wondering what would it make the both of them do, to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat down together, awkwardly. Dave put on the small TV in his room and started to take out his gaming system but as soon as he leaned over to hand Karkat the control he looked down at the troll's limp wrist and silently put the controller on the floor.

"You expect me to play with my toes, assfuck?" Karkat scowled at his friend, the warm feeling just moments before was gone, cleared away with his cranky personality.

"You'd loose anyways." Dave couldn't help but grin, now Dave, Dave still had the warm feeling inside of him. But he refused to show it unless Karkat would so a little bit of it, just so Dave could stop being insecure.

Dave knew exactly what these feelings were but he wasn't sure the troll knew what they were. The thought of being with Kar wasn't all that frightening, in fact it was interesting, exciting even.

"Fuck you too, you cretinous shitsponge!" He shouted.

The boy with the shades only grinned and picked up the remote, turning off the console and handed the remote to Karkat in his healthy hand. He left the room for a moment, allowing the troll to flick through the channels, and went downstairs to the kitchen. John and Rose were playing a co-op game, looked pretty stupid to Dave, and didn't notice as he took out a can of soup.

"How's the bro?" Gamzee, who was sitting in the kitchen table with Tavros.

"Uh, Hi Dave." Tavros greeted the blond boy with a timid smile.

"Sup," Dave nodded to Tav and turned his gaze toward Gamzee, "He's watching TV upstairs."

"You know Dave," Tav pulled at his hair, fixing the little mohawk, "Karkat was, um, angry that...you didn't come to visit."

"I figured that much out." He opened the can of soup and poured it into a bowl, setting it in the microwave for a few minutes. The blond sat down between the two trolls and kicked his feet up on the table, relaxing.

"Is he still motherfucking angry at you?" Gamzee asked, eyebrow rising under the paint of his makeup.

"You don't hear him shouting for me right now, do you?" Dave asked, lifting up his shades a little to meet Gamzee's gaze.

"Motherfucking miracles, I knew it." The tall troll grinned and began to drink his Faygo, Tavros looked at Dave a moment longer before dodging his gaze, "Hey Tav, you wanna go see the motherfucking movie with the green guy?"

"Pupa pan?" He asked, eyes brightening at the idea.

"Yeah, that bro." He got up, stretching himself, arms above the head with his shirt pushing up a little to show a thin, lanky body, "Get Nep and the other sister."

"No Equius?" Tav rolled out of the table with his wheelchair.

"The bro doesn't like Pupa Pan," Gamzee shook his head.

"Uh, ok." The large horned troll allowed himself to be wheeled out by his taller companion, "Let's, uh, get Nepeta and Rose then."

Just as they left the microwave gave a ding. Dave got up from his spot and took the warm bowl of soul out and walked into the living room where Gamzee was talking John into coming with them to see the movie. He grabbed a dark blue cashmere blanket off from the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Dave!" John called out to his best friend. Dave turned. "You coming to the movies?"

"Nah, gotta watch the rag doll." Dave said with a grin and walked up the remaining flight of stairs. He opened the door and found Karkat lying awkwardly on his side, the bruises obviously hurting him but he refused to get out of his semi-comforting position.

"Are you going to see Pupa Pan with them?" Karkat asked, turning his head to look at Dave.

"Are you planning to go?" Dave asked, kicking the door shut behind him. He pushed Karkat gently into a sitting position and handed him the soup.

"Why the fuck should I go?" The troll's cranky personality now in full flight, "I don't need my eyes and ears to be in pain as well."

"Pupa pan is the shit," The blond unfolded the blanket and draped it gently around Karkat's shoulders, "You apologize right fucking now."

"To who? _You?_" Karkat didn't notice how close they were to each other now, he focused more on balancing his soup on his folded legs while trying to get a spoonful of it with only one hand. "Pupa pan is a shitty movie, the plot doesn't even make any fucking sense!"

Dave didn't argue this time. Instead he took the bowl from Karkat's hands and took the spoon out of his mouth, a little driblet of soup splashed onto Kar's open skin. He let out a shocked cry and glared daggers at his friend. That's when he looked around and saw the blanket over their heads, the only light getting into their little bubble was the glare of the TV. Dave raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kar's next reaction.

"Give me the fucking soup, asscactus." He snapped.

This wasn't the reaction Dave imagined. He expected for of a "Why the fuck is there a blanket over my head?" or "Who the fuck said we could be this close?" But it was something Dave could work with.

"Apologize." Dave said low, reaching behind him for a clean tissue.

"For what?!" Karkat shouted angrily.

There came a knock on the door. Luckily no one stepped inside to see the odd little scene.

"Karkat, would you like to come with us to see Pupa Pan?" Rose asked from the other side of the door.

"Why the fuck would I want to see that shitty movie?!" He yelled back at her.

"Very well. Dave, are you coming?" She was unaffected by Karkat's outburst.

"Someone needs to take care of this assmuffin." Dave answered, gaining a series of swears from the short, hotheaded troll.

"Very well. I left dinner on the table for you both. Expect us to be back by midnight or later." She walked away from the door, not waiting for a response.

Karkat turned to Dave, the blanket sliding off his head but hanging by one of his little nubby horns, making half his face dissapear underneath the cashmere blanket. Dave took the opportunity to dab the napkin at the soup stain on Karkat's neck, he tossed the tissue into the trash and held up a spoonful of soup, a tiny noodle hanging off the edge of the metal utensil.

"We both know you can't feed yourself here, so apologize and I'll feed you." Dave said cooly. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand.

"Make me, fucksack." He snapped and started to shove the blanket away from him.

Dave, a little annoyed at Kar's stubborn headed thinking, snatched the blanket from the troll's hand and yanked it back over his head. Kar gave a little cry of surprise that was quickly cut short by the spoon entering his mouth, releasing a spoonful of hot soup onto his tongue, burning his mouth. Karkat couldn't read Dave's face, his shades taking up most of it, and swallowed the spoonful. He tugged his head back and let out a breath of air from between his lips.

Dave could feel Kar's breath, realizing he stepped a little too far over the line a little too quickly. Dave wasn't patient, he was cool headed and rarely angered, but not patient. Not letting go of his hold on the blanket against Kar's head he looked down to scoop up another spoonful of soup, he ate that bite and took another one, raising it up to Karkat.

"You ate my soup." Karkat mumbled, his gaze going toward the spoon and then back toward Dave, his lips were still parted as giving Dave permission to do what he wanted.

"I'm hungry." Dave's voice was cool and calm.

"There's dinner downstairs, get your own." Karkat reached for the bowl of soup with his hand. Dave only had the move the soup bowl back, Karkat and his hard head didn't realize he was getting closer and closer to Dave was he did so.

As soon as his nose bumped into Dave's soft flesh he froze, his shoulder was burning at the pain of his position and he dropped his weight onto Dave's slightly.

"Pick me up." Karkat said, so softly Dave almost didn't catch his words.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"I can't get up, I'll move it." The troll said numbly, he feared any movement would cause his shoulder to move against the broken parts.

"Then stay like that." Dave said, his attraction for the troll gnawing away at his morals. The blond boy took a spoonful of the soup and pressed it against Karkat's lips.

Kar, not wanting Dave to move, opened his mouth and let Dave spoon feed him until the bowl was empty. As Karkat swallowed the last bit of soup he felt Dave shift, there was a slight shudder of pain that ran down his shoulder making Karkat freeze in fear.

"Dave, don't move." Karkat warned, "Please."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Dave asked, pausing his movements, "It's ten and I'm pretty fucking tired. I can't stay up like this all night."

"Pick me up," His voice was still soft, a level of calm Dave didn't even know the troll possessed, "I ate the soup...fucktard. You had your fun. Pick me up."

Dave was silent at that, realizing the troll knew more about his emotions that he first thought, and pressed a finger to Karkat's chest, his other hand positioned under his ribs. In a few seconds Karkat was back to a sitting position, breathing a sigh of relief. Dave's hands were still on Kar.

"I'm still hungry." Kar said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Dave took the crappy pick up line and made his move. He was impatient, to Dave there was no reason to wait any longer. He knew there was an attraction between them and he wasn't just going to let it rot away.

Karkat leaned back in surprise, Dave got up on his knees, bringing the blanket up with him. His foot switched the TV off and they were in utter darkness now. Karkat couldn't see where Dave was anymore, only that he was coming closer to him, far too close for comfort. He reclined his head back and felt Dave on him, rough skin against his untrained lips. Kar felt the blanket engulf them completely, now that Dave had his knees on either side of Kar, purposefully closing the blanket shut with his free hand.

Dave slowly led Karkat onto the floor, roughly feeling up against him in his hungry advance for dominance. Kar felt his tongue get bit, his lips bleed at Dave's rough advances and, not to anyone's surprise, his bulge get tight against his pants. Kar gave a little moan as Dave pulled away from him for just the moment, taking the time to focus on his blind hand, which was curving its way down Karkat's bruised body.

Little shivers of pain rippled up Karkat's sides as Dave pressed a little too roughly once or twice, as soon as he felt cold fingers against the waistband of his night pant he let out a stuttered plea.

"Dave, _no._" Karkat managed to say, taking his free hand and grasping Dave's wrist. Dave gave out a low growl in protest and leaned down close to Kar, breathing against his cheeks. The troll could tell Dave was as much of a mess as he was, except Dave knew exactly what he was doing and Karkat had only the smallest idea.

"_No._" Karkat said again, feeling Dave's fingers pull at the waistband again. He felt Dave's breath leave his face and move down the length of his body. "_Dave._"

Kar wanted it badly. That was the truth of it. But he thought he had to wait. Like in those stupid romance flicks he sometimes watched with Rose. Karkat thought there was a certain number of days he had to know a body before he could really _know _the body. Dave had something else in mind.

Karkat gave a little gurgle of pleasure, despite the pain in his battered body as he felt Dave bite hard against his skin, his breath just over his bulge. And then...

Gone.

Dave was gone, leaving him flushed and ready for action that wouldn't come this night.

"Fuckass..." Karkat swore, the heated feelings against his body pained him as much as his bruises did.

"I'm hungry." Dave said, switching the TV back on and crossing the room to turn on the lights, "I'm gunna get some dinner. I'll bring some back up."

"Stupid fuckjam,_ come back here and-_" Karkat stopped short, unable to find the words for his feeling. He knew only Dave could...stop him from feeling whatever he was feeling right now.

"And what?" Dave asked curiously, holding onto the doorknob.

"Sit down next to me." Karkat demanded. That was a start. Getting Dave back closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be back up in a minute," Dave wiped his lips of blood from the little bite Karkat gave him, attempting to following whatever Dave was doing with him.

Karkat let out an frustrated shout and lay streched out on the floor, the blanket laid out around him. His pants were lowered from Dave's fake advances and his shirt up to the middle of his stomach, showing how thin the troll was.

Dave only smiled and left the room.

Karkat was all his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave left Karkat in the room, flushed with emotion and stress, and went down to the first floor for his dinner Rose promised. There were arrows drawn on post-its pasted on the ice-box. He opened it and found two frozen Hungry Man dinners waiting for him.

Dave, obviously, took the one with the prize in it. He microwaved each, letting the first one cool off as the other heated up.

"_STRIDER!__" _Karkat screamed for the blond boy, in pure annoyance and anger.

"Hold up, you horny fuck." Dave muttered under his breath and stuck a fork in each of the plates. With oven mitts he brought the two plates of steaming, unhealthy dinner up to his room.

He found Karkat terribly flushed, red blazing through his grey toned skin, and in pain. He must've moved his shoulder while trying to get back up from the floor but only succeeded in slamming back down on the broken bones. Probably what made him scream for the human boy.

"I want to shower." Karkat said at once.

"Eat your dinner first and let me check your shoulder, you fell on it didn't you?" Dave narrowed his gaze.

"What else was am I supposed to do? You left me here! With all these..." The troll gestured wildly at his chest, "_things._ I didn't know what to do! I wanted them to go away so I..."

Dave raised an eyebrow now.

_He did _not _just jerk it in that blanket. _He thought. _For fucks sake it takes forever to get the smell of Faygo off it let alone a cum stain._

_"_I tried to get up," Kar finished, "But I fell back 'cause it hurt and...just...fucking help me up, you douchewad."

"Fine." He set the meals on the small bookshelf at the side of his room and reached to pull back the blanket.

Lucky for Kar his pants were black and didn't show what little control he had over himself from earlier, it was only a small stain but still...it proved Karkat's strength, which wasn't much by the looks of it.

Dave slid a mittened hand under Karkat's back and another just around his rib cage. He hauled the thin troll back into a sitting position and brushed off the crusting blood from his lips. The blond gave a small smile as Kar gave him a scowl but didn't protest as the blond took care of him. Dave got up to get the dinner plates but was yanked back by Kar's good hand.

"Yes?" Dave looked at the boy.

"I, uh..." Karkat stuttered, his body reacting faster to his wants than his mind did, "Take off your shades."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

The young troll didn't take that for an answer. He smacked Dave's shades from his face and waited for a reaction. Bright red eyes stared back at Kar, not black shades, cherry red eyes.

Dave got up without another word and went for the bookshelf. He grabbed the two plates and shoved one of them onto Karkat's lap, Dave sat in front of the troll and started to eat, strands of blond hair coming down his face.

Karkat, embarrassed and feeling awkward, reached for the remote to turn the TV back on. As soon as he raised his hand Dave slapped the remote from his hand, with a crash the remote crashed into the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Now we're even." Dave said, his gaze never leaving Kar, and went back to eating.

"I don't want to eat in fucking silence!" He protested.

"Then talk." He shrugged, licking up the gravy from his fork.

"About what?" Kar was close to snapping again, "You just kissed me and...and did those things!...Or at least came close too..."

"And?" Now Dave was just fucking with the troll, running his tongue sloppily against his fork.

"Was that it? You dunderfuck." He scowled a familiar scowl. Dave looked up from his food, popping the fork out of his mouth and placing it onto his plate.

"I didn't realize you wanted more." The blond shrugged, taking a bit of food from his meal and put a finger on the top of spoon to bend it back ever so slightly. "You don't even know whats happening, do you?"

"We're...getting red for each other, isn't that it?" The troll went red again but he didn't falter with his speech this time. Karkat didn't notice the the spoon until Dave let his finger go and sent the little load of food onto Karkat's face, "_You cactusfuck, what the hell was that for?_"

"You wanted more, right?" Dave pushed his meal off his lap and shoved off Karkat's as he took the blanket again, he was beginning to develop a strange obsession for the thing now, and flung it above the both of them.

Most of Karkat's back was exposed, the blanket catching in his horns and on his knees. Dave slipped between Kar's legs and rested against him slightly, careful not to put too much weight onto the troll, elsewise he might just hurt him.

"I'm starting to get tired of your shit, Strider." Kar was keenly aware of the blanket, the sudden darkness and the closeness of the Strider boy. He was also aware of his under trained stamina for such close and personal events. If anything he'd need a change of pants within seconds at this rate.

Strider only grinned against Kar's skin and lightly ran his tongue against him, trying to find the awfully unattractive splatter of mash potatoes. Dave would rather have some cholcate syrup or some good shit like that, but he couldn't give Kar everything in just one night. As much to Dave's impatience he wouldn't destroy his friend so quickly.

"St.." Karkat trailed off, whether he was saying "Strider" or "stop" Dave couldn't tell. Karkat enjoyed, much to his annoyance, Dave's teasing. It left him with a bitter longing and a terrible flare of desire.

Dave found a bit of the mess on Kar's chin, he smoothed his hand against the troll's neck, moving up to hold his jaw and pressing against it so he would pick his head up a little. Dave dug his teeth a little into the flesh of Karkat's slender neck, not so much to leave a mark on his skin but just to gain a response. Which he did.

A little gasp. That's all it took to drive Dave off the edge.

Rugged and demanding for more, the boy with red eyes cupped the troll's face in his hands and kissed him hard, refusing to even care about Karkat's little known understanding about tongue. He bit, explored and teased. All at the same time, making Kar give small pants, gasps and moans. Kar tried to return the motions, not quiet getting the hang of it yet, and sloppily bit Dave's lips again.

Dave let out a soft rumbling chuckle, smiling as a little bit of warm blood fell between them. He ran a hand across his lips and shoved the blanket away, exposing the both of them to the light of his lamp above.

Kar's breathing was heavy where as Dave's was calm as always. The troll's hair was messed where as Dave's was still in tact. Karkat's eyes were wild with frenzy where as Dave's was collective.

The troll couldn't help but feel a bubble of anger. With grit teeth Karkat flung himself at Dave, broken bones and all, and ripped at his hair, growling into his lips and straddling on around his waist. Dave responded as cool as his body would allow. Pushing back at the troll with as much force as he could without harming his broken bones, there were little squeaks of pain here and there, causing Dave to pause for a moment and allowing Kar to gain his dominance, but only for a short while.

_Is this what red feels like? _Kar thought. _Is this why Terezi likes red so much? _

_Squish. _

"Aw, fuck." Dave said, pulling away from Karkat so quickly the troll's lips landed on against the bone of Dave's jaw. He was seated between Dave's leg and hip, looking in Dave's general direction.

Strider's shades were in his dinner.

Dave took his shades out from the gravy and pea mess and shook it out, mumbling extensively about getting new backups. He looked at the troll that was on top of him and smiled a little.

"Alright princess, time for your bath." Dave picked up the troll and seated him onto the floor.

"Was that it?" Kar snapped angrily, blushing madly all the while.

"It takes time, you horny fuck." Dave said, opening his door to turn on the shower down the hall.

Karkat grumbled in his impatience about the stupidity of red human romance.


	6. Chapter 6

/updates might get a little shaky for a while. work is gunna start piling up real soon/

Chapter 6

The next morning Dave woke up, a little spark of excitement in his chest, to the door bell ringing. Bro promised to come visit today. He shoved himself out of bed, barely missing Karkat as he did so and bolted out the door. The troll woke up angrily but couldn't manage a single curse before the Strider boy shut the door behind him.

"What got his panties in a bunch?" Kar thought bitterly as he hauled himself up from the floor. Dave wouldn't let him sleep beside him on the bed, something about patience.

His shoulder still burned from the pressure Dave put on him last night but it didn't bother Kar. As much as he hated to admit, he had fun with Dave.

"He did stop acting like a bitch for once." The troll managed to stand on two legs and walk his way out the door. He spotted John shuffling out of his room. The Egbert boy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and waved at Kar.

The troll only gave a short scoff of air and limped down the hallway. Rose opened her door and nearly smashed in Karkat's nose.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." She said calmly, shutting the door behind her, "Good morning, Karkat."

Oddly enough, Kar bit his lip and didn't swear at all. Instead he gave a curt nod and started for the stairs, his mind on Dave.

* * *

"Bro." Dave said as soon as he opened the door.

"Bro." Bro said to Dave. A Gloved hand met a smooth, pink hand and thus they created the bro-somest handshake in this history of man and troll kind. Shades covered orange eyes but Dave saw through, years of natural practice.

"The house seems steady, nothin' creakin'?" The southern drawl was too thick to deny. Dave got a little of it, through living with his Bro, but it was hard to detect.

Bro and Egbert's dad helped build this, their little way of saying "get the hell out of the house".

"Not a thing. Unless you count Sollux's constant sleep walks." Dave shrugged, taking shades from his pocket and sliding it onto his face.

"Lock his door then." Bro stepped into the house, not even bothering to wipe his shoes clean.

"Who the fuck invited you here?" Karkat said at once, Sollux was helping his friend down the stairs and nearly dropped him at his sudden outburst.

"I built this house I come in whenever I want, short shit." Bro ruffled his gloved hand into Kar's thick black hair, roughly touching the horns. The little troll gave a little shout of pain and stalked away from him, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Bro asked Dave, who took out some drinks from the fridge.

"Not a morning person." He answered, taking out a third drink and resting it next to a small package of chocolate muffins. When Bro leaned to swipe the muffins Dave slapped his hand away. "Those are for the cranky one."

"Since when did you do favors?" Bro shifted his hat, tufts of blond hair sticking out from underneath. With a grunt he took off the hat and smoothed down his hair.

"'Cause I can." Dave said cooly and nodded to Rose who came into the kitchen. When she started for the snack Dave also slapped her hand away and shoved a box of cereal into her hands.

He only had to give John a look when he came down, peering at the food.

"Something tells me you got somethin' up with the little horned shit." His brother put his mesh cap back on, smooth blond hair tight against his head now. Dave was silent, biting into his own slice of bread while Bro rubbed his roughly fuzzed chin.

"Maybe I got somethin' with the little fuck," Dave shrugged, half mumbling into his food with embarssment, "'s not hurting anyone."

"It's not," Bro agreed, curiously watching his younger brother now. He could see the slight pink in his cheeks now. "'less he hurts you then maybe _someone'll _get hurt."

"I don't need your help." He snapped suddenly, the pink turning a full shade of red. "The little shit can't hurt me..not as much as I hurt him, anyways."

"I heard 'bout that little accident he had." Bro put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "By the looks of it, that hardly broke his fuckin' spirit. Probably brought you both closer, am I right?"

"Yeah." Dave's eyes wandered toward Rose and John, he knew they were listening in on the conversation, their idle chatter was just a bullshit cover up.

"_Where the fuck is the soap?_" Everyone heard Karkat shout angrily from inside the bathroom. Bro raised an eyebrow and mumbled something and getting the kid a shock collar if he keeps screaming like that.

"Looks like he needs some help in there." Bro said, slipping something into Dave's back pocket. Dave already knew what it was, by the feel of it.

"You sick fuck, it's been less than two days." Dave snapped, blushing madly once again. He hoped his friends didn't see what Bro slipped in.

"Striders aren't known for moral patience, bro." Bro gave a wink from behind his shades and began to walk out the house. "I'll be back later, 'ta check in on your sword training."

"You beat me anyways, prick." He tugged his shirt down, hoping to conceal the shape of it against his pants.

"Keep up 'till the day I don't." Without looking back he gave a two fingered wave and shut the door behind him. Leaving Dave in the kitchen, internally screaming his brother to seven hells and flashed is gaze toward Rose and John.

"Well Karkat is in dire need of a little calming down." Rose said gently, sipping her tea elegantly.

"Yeah, a little less screaming would be nicer." John said with his goofy smile, glasses halfway down his face and all.

"_FUCK._" Kar shouted again.

"I'll be back." Dave grumbled and walked to the bathroom door. Karkat didn't notice the door open until Dave's shadow came into view.

"Ever heard of knocking, fuckface?" Kar was glad for the shower curtain between them, Dave couldn't possibly see his flushed face.

"We heard you screamin' like a bitch in here, something about soap. You need some help." Dave said. There was something off about his voice, Kar noticed. Embarssment?

"As you can see I can't even stand upright and the fucking soap dropped over there..." Kar took a heavy breath, he could do this. He could ask for help. "Could you pass it to me?

...Please?"

"Well that's certainly something new." Dave said at once, turning around to find the wet bar of soap.

"Don't ruin the moment, shit stain." The troll growled, extending his good arm out for the soap. Dave twisted it in his hand for a moment, thinking, but placed it in the troll's palm. Sharp, bright yellow fingernails scraped against his skin as Kar took the soap, continuing to wash himself.

For a while Dave stood there, thinking of his ethics and morals and the growing tightness in his pants.

_Striders aren't known for moral patience, bro. _

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Kar brought Dave back to reality, the shower turning off as the troll's wet head peered through the curtains. "I'm done. Now get out."

"Yeah, didn't want to see all of that anyways." Dave said suddenly, going for the door.

"Yeah right, shitrumpus, you were all too happy to get in my pants last night. What the fuck changed now?" The troll, in reflex, yanked Dave back around to face him.

_Reverse psychology, you little shit._ Dave thought as he faced the troll.

"You said no so," Dave shrugged, avoiding his gaze past Vantas's chest.

He started to pull away but Kar nearly tackled him to the ground. His back hit the wall, catching the troll before he could break his fucking shoulder again.

"Don't pull this shit, you dunderfuck." He hissed low.

"Put some pants on." Dave said smugly, turning his head away from the troll. By now, Karkat was fuming with his own inner turmoil, he wanted to do something to Dave, make him regret his words. Make him regret even provoking him into this.

Bright yellow fingernails trickled against Dave's side, hooking around his sleeping pants and pushing down ever so slightly. But before Karkat could even _try _doing what he wanted Dave pressed against him, making him lose his hold on his pants, and kissed the troll full on the mouth. With a surprise mix of a moan and a grunt Karkat accepted Dave's tongue filled kiss.

Dave pulled away with a thin line of saliva following him. He looked down at Karkat who was shivering with anticipation.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you horny fuck, I left breakfast on the table." Dave grinned at Kar's flushed angry face. Before he could shout at the human boy Dave shut the bathroom door behind him, being greeted by Sollux.

"What the fuc-"

"Your friend should be a little happier today, less cussing for you to hear," Dave said, "You're welcome."

"Thankth." Sollux said without requesting an answer to his previously short question.


	7. Chapter 7

/remember kids, you should never do things meant for home out in public. /

* * *

Chapter 7

It's been about two weeks and Kar never went a day without his lips swelling from Dave's romantic abuse. Sollux started to notice, unaware of the relationship between them, and questioned if he tried to eat the honey from his hive bees. Equius suggested that he was finally getting "stronger" and Gamzee muttered something about miracles.

"Well Gamzee is right on the miracle part." Dave whistled tunelessly as they walked down the street.

"Shut up." Kar licking at his slightly plumped lips. His hands were stuffed into a large grey sweater, arm locked with Dave's. "You make them hurt, you know."

"But does it hurt good?" The blond asked, taking care to turn them around the corner and down a large shopping area. Sollux decided Karkat needed to get out of the house and before anyone could even think of places for the broken boned troll to go Dave swept him out of the house with a wad of money hurriedly stuffed into his pocket.

The troll mumbled something inaudible and looked up from the floor. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"To the movies," Dave said without stopping, "That stupid romance movie you like is out."

"They're not stupid!" Kar started to raise his voice but Dave glanced back for a moment to take his hand from his arm to his hood, pushing it down over his eyes and pulling at one black string. The troll let out a muffled shout as he was dragged blindly down the rest of the block, clutching onto Dave's arm in a desperate measure to not trip and break his shoulder again.

"They're stupid, Kar. You're just a sucker for them." Dave gave a thin smile and released the makeshift blindfold. He turned his attention to the woman at the booth. "Two tickets for the romance thing."

"Riders of Sunset?" She asked, he gave a curt nod and slipped her the money through the hole in the glass. "Have a nice time!"

"Yeah I'll try. It's hard to with this shi-" Dave yanked on Kar's sweater before he could utter the rest of his sentence._"Watch it, you ass fuck!_"

"Did I hurt you?" The blond was at his side, nearly breathing down his neck, at once. Hands left his arm and moved onto the broken shoulder, tenderly touching the skin beneath.

"You could never hurt me, fuckface." The troll pulled away from Dave, keeping his head down to hide the growing affectionate aggression. "You're too fucking weak."

Dave only raised an eyebrow in response.

"You heard me, douchemuffin!" Karkat squirmed under his glare, becoming defensive now. "You're so fucking weak even that...even Nepeta could beat you in a fight!"

"Nepeta has claws, you blushing fuck. I wouldn't think of fighting her without catnip to calm her down." He rubbed his knuckles against the shorter troll's head. "I'll get the popcorn."

"Better not put extra butter, ass cactus." He mumbled, shuffling away from Dave and down the path the movie guy at the front directed them to. Karkat slipped through the large door and found a farthest seat in the back, where the shadows careful hid himself from the few movie goers before him. They didn't seem to pay any attention to him but he did notice one couple.

Feferi and Eridan. The two of them were sitting snug at the front, toying with each other in a loving friendship. Eridan smiled at Ferferi as she placed a toy cuttlefish onto his shoulder, she spoke a long old fish pun and made the both of them crack into laughter.

"So he does fucking smile." Karkat mumbled under his breath and slid further into his seat. He kicked his feet up onto the empty chair in front of him and wiggled low into his sweater, his face hardly recognizable by the shadows and dim lights.

Only when Dave's blond head came bobbing through the walkway did he straight up a little in order to show him their seats. Dave found Kar waving to him at the far back, far from everyone else in the theater. There were less than five people in the place, all of them up front.

"Your fish friends are over there." Dave sat next to Kar, tossing him a Snickers bar. He set the large tub of soda in the cup holder next to Karkat and left the popcorn on his lap, kicking his feet up on the seat in front of him.

"I don't know why they love cuttlefish so fucking much." Kar mumbled, ripping open the candy bar.

"They taste great." Dave shrugged, flinging the popcorn into the air and catching it with his mouth. Karkat gave him a wide eyed expression, if he said that in front of either one of the sea dwellers Dave was sure to wake up with a trident stuck in his chest the next morning.

The commercials stopped rolling and the screen went black, the lights started to dim and Karkat started to eat into the candy bar. It made his teeth sticky with chocolate, caramel and gods only know what else. It got under his sharp teeth, making him twitch with annoyance as his tongue started to bleed in effort of trying to get rid of the mess. The film started off with a lovely scenery, off in the west where Dave said he came from.

It certainly looked like how he described it. Desert, sandy winds and horses that would make Equius cry in joy. He loosed himself from his corner a little bit, watching as the two main characters came into play, corny lines and made up situations bringing them closer together throughout the movie.

By the first half hour Dave almost had the slight idea to get Feferi to stick him with a trident, just to put him out of his misery. But he preferred not to ruin Karkat's night, after all, he's been wanting to see this for a while. But Dave needed some entertainment if he was to survive the rest of this.

"Hey Kar." Dave said low.

"What?"

"Kar."

"_What?_"

"Hey Vantas."

The troll was about to shout at Dave for ruining such a good scene but he found his lips unable to move to form the words, Dave's tongue already slipped between his lips as hands started to curl into his sweater, locking him against the blond boy. Kar let out a muffled yelp, nearly causing one of the movie goers to turn around. Dave pushed Karkat into the corner of his seat, concealing them under the shadow of the wall behind them, and pulled away, his body half on Karkat's stomach.

"I'm bored." Dave said as he pulled away from Kar.

"Well...good for you, fuckface, I'm trying to watch the fucking movie. So could you move?" Karkat let out a muffled whine as Dave refused to move, fully blocking his view of the screen as he pressed him further into the corner, the skin of his jaw being nibbled at lightly.

"Give me attention." He demanded, biting sharply into his neck. He moved a little to give Karkat some space to move up from his position.

"Movie." Karkat said sharply, pushing Dave's face away with a grey hand. With a muffled sigh of annoyance Dave pushed his face into Karkat's sweater for the moment, tasting the chocolate the troll consumed earlier and reached for the troll's belt buckle. Kar didn't seem to notice until he felt the tugging at his jeans.

The troll gave a short growl and tangled his fingers into Dave's, trying to get him away from his buckle and watch the movie.

"What are you doing, you sack of fairyshit? I'm trying to-_David fucking Strider!" _Kar couldn't help raise his voice slightly as Dave's cold fingers touched at his bareskin under the line of his jeans. One woman turned around to pass him an annoyed look, Dave was ducked under the shadows of the seat and pulled Kar's sweater over his head. The troll grumbled a few sweats and looked down at Dave, who was impossible to see at this point.

Kar only slumped, into his chair, and let Dave do whatever. Cold fingers made him twitch uncomfortably, he squirmed every time the blond breathed onto his skin and stuffed the sleeve of his sweater into his mouth every time Dave's tongue hit the flesh of his tender stomach. He tried not to take notice, even as Dave bit hard enough to make him gasp and hit his shoulder.

Karkat lost sight of the movie, squeezing his eyes shut in the uncomfortable pleasure as Dave started to go beyond the line of his boxers. His legs curled in slightly, as if to get away from him, but never protested against the blond's advances. Kar moved a little to let Dave get comfortable, he opened his eyes to see Dave between his legs but nothing more. He felt the shades of those ridiculous sunglasses press against the middle where the v of his hip bones shaped.

"Dave?" Kar squeaked, unsure of what was to happen next.

Dave didn't believe he'd get this far. Not today anyways. He paused for a moment, to make sure this was actually happening and Bro hadn't slipped something into his drink hours before this. When he heard the troll's voice, pitched and cracked, Dave knew it wasn't some figment of his sick imagination. The shaded boy smiled a little and licked just above the hair line of Kar's crotch. Another squeak, the movement of Kar's toes curling, the spike of his heart rate. Dave licked again, but this time lower, getting to Kar's length without any problem.

Karkat wanted to say something, at least get Dave out of his legs before the movie started to get good.

_I'm worried about the fucking movie? _Karkat snapped at himself. _For fucks sake Vantas do you even know whats happening to y-_

The nub horned troll let out a moan, biting hard into the sleeve of his sweater as Dave took him into his mouth. His foot digging into the crook between the two chairs in front of him in order to keep himself from sliding to the floor. Dave loved the sound that vibrated throughout his partner's thin body, taking more of him in with every bob. Dave felt the pressure of Kar's other leg lean against his shoulder, foot pressed against his back. Karkat shoved the large folds of his sweater to the side, revealing Dave and himself.

Bright black eyes met red ones, making Kar blush deep crimson and only let out a muffled moan into the sweater sleeve. Dave made an effort to take more of him inside, Vantas's breathing hitched. The troll, not very tenderly either, grabbed a fist full of the blond boy's hair and kept it there, not pushing or pulling, just trying to find something to grab.

Dave felt remotely happy with Kar's aggressive hold and only fastened his pace. The hand nearly tearing out small tufts of blond hair as his stomach tightened. Kar gave a low sound and released himself into Dave's mouth. The shaded boy picked his head up, licking his lip clear of Kar's mess and smiled.

"What...what the fuck are you smiling about?" Karkat growled low, his face red and breath in gasps. He was slouched in his corner, pants down and all.

"That didn't hurt your lips, right?" Dave asked.

"...No." During of their quiet conversation Karkat tucked himself back in, zipping up his pants and curling into a small ball, slightly uncomfortable with whatever the hell just happened.

"But it felt good?" Dave did his best to curl up around him, folding him into a half hug. He ran his hand through Kar's thick black hair, tenderly rubbing the nubby horns Karkat hated being touched.

Kar nodded, pressing his forehead into Dave's chest. "It was fucking weird."

"There are other things we can do." Karkat could almost feel Dave's smile growing across his face.

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped.

Dave grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

/excuse, i've been so busy with stuff and things/ ahahhahaha WD reference /

Chapter 8

"Where the_ fuck _have you been, Strider?" Karkat barged into the room. It's been three weeks since the movie date, three weeks sink Dave even spoke to the troll.

To Karkat's anger, the youngest Strider boy wasn't even home. He gave an angry shout and walked out, snarling bloody hell down the way to the first floor. John heard the troll a few moments before he actually came down and the Egbert boy was now prepared for another one of Karkat's angry rants. These rants were worse than the usual, these involved Karkat throwing things at mindless aims and stomping his feet like an child on a tantrum.

"Easy, motherfucker..." Gamzee pushed a bony finger to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut, "I haven't even had one of my pies yet. I feel like I'm gOING TO FUCKING BLOW UP IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING HOUSE."

"Oh fuck," Eridan looked at the troll and rushed into the kitchen, demanding the low blood Tavros bring out some emergency pies. Everyone had emergency pies in their houses, just for this reason. The words Gamzee Makara and stoned in the same sentence _never _meant a good thing, no matter how morally correct it should be.

"Someone in this god fucking shithole tell me where the fuck is Strider!" Karkat stomped down the stairs, not taking notice to Gamzee's low glare. John watched the taller troll on the opposite end of the couch, tucking in his knees to his chest as he bit down hard on his nails. John felt like he was watching some predator in the jungle, except instead of hunting it was just watching and waiting to brutally murder it's target.

"He's out." Rose said, not looking from the black cat on her lap. It lay curled around at the fat of her thighs, purring loudly at the warmth.

"He's always fucking out!" Vantas picked up a glass cup and threw it across the room. Tavros let out a little yelp of surprise as he wheeled into the room, the cup passing through the area between his horns and blew a breeze on his thick mohawk.

"Gamzee, I have your pies!" Tavros wheeled quickly to his friend, not wanting to keep the sober highblood sober anymore. But before Tavros could hand the pies to his dear friend Karkat let out a rash hand in his frustration and threw a pie into a wall, the green slop sank down to the floor.

This calmed Karkat greatly. But not the juggalo.

_Where the fuck did the sun go? _Vantas thought as the room suddenly got darker. He twisted around and bumped right into a overly large shirt that hid a terribly thin frame. Looks like the highblood wasn't eating much again. A hand grabbed hard around his shoulder, making him give a shout. Karkat suddenly realized the whole room was deathly quiet, even Rose looked up from her cat with keen interest.

"Gamzee, let go of Karkat." Sollux spoke up from his little corner, shoving his glasses further up his nose. A crackle of psionic energy went across his bi-colored gaze, it would help restrain Makara for a while but not for long.

"The motherfuck FLIPPED MY FUCKING PIE OVER._" _Gamzee's voice varied as bad as Sollux's mood swings. Karkat, the smallest one here, gave a little squeak of discomfort and tried to wiggle his shoulder away from the sober highblood.

"It's, uh, ok, Gamzee!" Tavros wheeled over to Karkat's side, shoving another pie up near Gamzee's nose, "I have another one!"

For a moment, Gamzee looked sane and drugged again, the smell of the pie and the sight of his possible matesprite. The adorable, chubby grey face and slightly larger than normal sharp fangs poked through his black lips as he smiled, almost brought Gamzee back to reality.

Almost.

"Gamzee, it would be best if you did let go of Vantas." Rose spoke up, setting her cat onto the floor. It scurried up the stairs and away from the growing tension. She looked for John for support, who got up at once to back up his friend.

"Eat the pie!" John added with a goofy grin.

As a final effort, Tavros dipped his finger into the pie and reached as far as he could to put it near Gamzee's face. Karkat was still squirming, Makara's hand tightening badly around his just previously wounded shoulder. Gamzee looked for a moment longer at Tavros's pleading face and leaned down obediently to stick out his tongue and lap up a little of the green sludge from Tavros's chubby finger.

"Isn't that...good, Gamzee?" Tavros asked. Gamzee took his own hand and lifted a chunk of the pie to his mouth, his eyes slowing quenching the flame of insanity as the drug inside the pie worked through his system.

"Motherfuckin' swell." His voice was back to it's normal, lazy, scratchy tone. The highblood looked down at Karkat and released his shoulder, "Sorry about that, motherfucker. Didn't mean to go all crazy and motherfuckin' hurt you."

Before Karkat could answer, the front door opened. Dave Strider walked in like there wasn't a damn problem in his world, he had a red bag slung over his shoulder, and his board under one of his arms.

"Sup, juggalo," Strider nodded to the tall beast of a troll and then looked at everyone else, "Egderp, Rosey, Lispy, Bull Horns, Fish Sticks...boyfriend."

John looked at his best friend with wide blue eyes, looking at Karkat and back to Strider. Karkat nearly launched himself at the Strider boy, screaming curses. But the juggalo lifted Karkat up by his waist and patted his backside, trying to _soosh _him. But that did him no good.

"_Where the fuck were you? You shitfaced fucktart!_" Vantas shouted angrily, his face turning a dark shade of red. If Terezi were here, she'd be on the floor in pure ecstasy at the scent of the red blood pounding through Karkat's veins.

"Easy, motherfucker. You need to chill, bro..." Gamzee set his friend on the floor and stuck his leg up at the wall nearest him, blocking Karkat's way to attacking Strider. He scooped up a small bit of the pie and forcefully pushed it into Karkat's mouth, the drug taking full affect in seconds to the untrained body of Karkat. _  
_

"Strider you..." Karkat's mind started to slow, his pupils expanded and the world around him started to change shape and color. "Ass...fuck..."

After that Karkat couldn't recall a thing he was doing.

* * *

Karkat woke up in the hallway of the floor to Sollux's room. He gave a groan, holding his head that was still spinning from the effects of Gamzee's pie. He heard Sollux chatting with Aradia in his room and decided not to be a huge dick and cockblock their chat time. Karkat always saw Sollux with bright mood swings after talking with her, he kind of enjoyed that.

"_Fucking Strider._" The troll said at once, getting up from the floor and wiping the droll from his face he went for the next flight up stairs but stopped as soon as he saw his bedroom door was open. He walked in and saw Tavros playing with his weird Fiduspawn game, a little army of these blue alien things crawled over a small space on his carpet. Gamzee was smiling soundly at Tavros played, loving the deep concentration the bull horned troll put into the game.

"Hey, it's the druggy motherfucker." Gamzee looked up at Kar. "How's the pie?"

"Never fucking touch me again, you footfucking bulgelicker." Karkat grit his teeth at the highblood.

"Bulge licker...that reminds me..." Gamzee tapped his bottom lip and looked at Tavros, the bull horned troll looked up from his game for a moment and tried to remind Makara of something. "OH right, the Strider motherfucker said something about you bitching for five motherfuckin' minutes and then he'd just end up...what'd he say, Tavbro?"

"He, uh..." Tav was a little uncomfortable with repeating whatever Strider had said, "Want to calm us down because you were, uh, so angry. So he said-"

"What the fuck did he say, Nitram."

"That, uh, he'd just 'suck' you off and you'd uh, forget about, uh...being angry with him...Uh, Karkat..." Tavros curled away from Karkat, clearly uncomfortable with the reaction he just caused. "Why do you look so mad...?"

"Keep playing your game, Tavbro," Gamzee pulled at his chubby grey cheek, trying to reassure him as best as he could, "Let Karkat go and deal with the Strider motherfucker himself."

"Uh, ok. I just...don't, uh, hurt Dave. Ok, Karkat?" Tavros got a little closer to Gamzee.

Karkat didn't respond, only bolted out of the room. Up the stairs, past John's room. Past Rose's room, which Kanya was loudly chatting with the girl. And straight into Dave's room.

Well, not straight into. He kind of flew back because the lock on the door bolted the room shut. He held his head for a moment, not really caring for the dark bruise that was starting to form on his forehead. As soon as he got up and reached the door again, the locks shifted and Dave opened the door.

"Can I fucking help yo-" Dave didn't have time to finish his sentence. Not when Karkat shoved his way inside, kicking the door shut and locking full onto his mouth with a black pair of lips.

"You fucking shitfaced asshole," Karkat swore at him, knocking him into the nearest wall. Sharp teeth bruised its way down to the soft skin of Dave's neck. The Strider had no other option but to dig his nails into Vantas's bare arm and let out a gasp. "Where the _fuck _have you been?"

"Get off me and...and I'll explain." Dave fumbled against Karkat, his slid down the wall a little feeling the troll's hand roughly grab at his shirt. The buttons to his jeans broke open at the sheer force of Karkat's anger.

"Three god fucking weeks," Kar continued between sloppy, angry kisses. "Strider. There is no _fucking explanation._"

"You..yOU SHit," Strider's voice wavered as a cold hand went past the waistband of his briefs, "Of course TheRe fUCKING IS."

"_NO._" Karkat bit hard on his lips, forcing blood between them. The troll put one hand on the wall next to Strider's head and pressed his head against Dave's, biting at his ear. Dave's breaths became short pants, his head curled in a little as Kar reached for him. Within a few strokes, the troll had Dave moaning like a bitch in heat. Kar's shoulder was pressed against Dave's, his hand now next to Strider's side to get at a better position. Dave curled his hands into Vantas's shirt, putting his head down at the pleasurable motions.

"Tell me you're fucking sorry." Kar demanded, stroking harder, "Look me in the eye, Strider."

Glasses slipped off just a little to show apple red eyes, pleading to release and a kiss to moan into. Dave's face was flushed, showing his pale brown freckles.

"I..." Dave tried so hard to speak, he bucked into Kar's hand as he spoke, "'M...sorry. Van...Vantas."

"Don't you _ever _pull that shit on me again, _Strider._" Karkat growled low into his ear, feeling Dave's stomach tighten. Without waiting for Dave to pant out another sentence he forcefully closed his mouth with his own, feeling the Strider moan at his release. Kar's hand was now sticky and wet with Dave's essence. He slid his hand from black jeans as soon as the Strider brother sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Why the fuck is it white?" Kar looked at his contaminated hand and back to Dave.

"You...You just started a war, you little shit." Dave said through grit teeth. His hands trembled a little from the euphoria.

"You never fucking leave me like that again and I'll fucking destroy you, Strider." Karkat snapped, storming out of the room. He purposefully ignored John's question of what in gods name is that all over your hand.


	9. Chapter 9

nicknames and cross dressing kinks, go! / kind of a test run for this type of stuff. Excuse if there's a lack of wanted action here.

Comment and whatnot for whatever headcanons you'd like to read about. I wouldn't mind writing something new

* * *

Chapter 9

"Say it, _Vantas_." Strider pulled black hair so a grey skinned neck was exposed and black lips parted in surprise. The lace collar around the troll's neck lovingly made his skin wrinkle a little at the tightness. The bows tied around nubby candy corn nubs were starting to come with the trashing Karkat was giving. _  
_

"_No._" Karkat fought the urge to comply to Dave. He didn't understand the sexual satisfaction Dave got from these names, he'd given him a whole list just the other day and Kar did nothing more than curse at the absurdity and throw it out the window. After he heard Aradia panting those names to Sollux one night he went by their room did Karkat understand. Dave was trying to make him the cheeky little submissive shit in this.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Vantas." Dave warned, looking down at him through his shades. "I won't be so hard if you _just say it._"

"_Fuck you." _The troll managed to spit out. Before he could finish the last word Dave forced himself into Kar's mouth, making the troll give out a small muffled noise of surprise, none to gently teasing the sex as best he could with his tongue, his lips curling around whatever flesh pulled in and out of his mouth. Dave let out a small clicking sound in displeasure as Karkat dared to skim his canines against it.

Karkat's hands were tied hard behind his back, refusing him the mobility to dig nails into Dave's thighs as he sucked. After a few, moan filled seconds Dave got out of his intensified trance and pulled away from Vantas. Sweat beaded down his chest but in the dim light of Dave's lava lamp, he could only feel the heat radiating off the human skin.

"Why are we being so difficult?" Dave asked.

"Why'd you leave for three weeks?" Karkat gave a low growl. Like the other times, silence answered his question, for a short while anyways. Dave gave a low sigh, almost inaudible to the troll. "Well?"

"I was doing something." Strider answered in a low voice.

"Fucking _something?_" Vantas's anger came back, he wanted out of the ropes and this stupid maids dress he agreed to put on. "That's all you can say? After you dodged me for _three weeks. _Strider, I'll have you know I had to ask _Gamzee _to help me piss when you weren't there to help with my stupid cast and-"

"I'm working on something _for you._" Dave had sat on his knees, nude and exposed to Karkat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "That any better?"

"What the _hell are you working on Sti-_" Dave was absolutely done speaking to his partner about a gift he worked so god damned hard for. He was _not _just about to give it all away because Karkat decided to be extra cranky over it. He fit his mouth over Karkat's and shifted his tongue to work hard on the inside of the troll's mouth.

At once, Karkat pressed his chest into Dave's the white puffy lace of the dress rubbed into Strider's bare chest. The tight strings that held the bodice around Karkat together dug deeply into the both of them, creating indents in their skin and the tight, white bow that tightened around Karkat's tiny waist rubbed against Strider's crotch. Dave pulled away sloppily, a string of saliva breaking from their lips and giving them a cold shiver as it their sweaty skin.

"Say it." Dave went straight back into square one. Going back to the whole reason he got Karkat into the tight maids dress.

"Strider, what the fuck did I say before?" Karkat was so keen on pissing off Strider, he failed to notice that he was simply wearing in on his patience. At once, Dave pressed hard onto his shoulders and put Karkat onto the floor before he could give a shout in surprise. Dave's free hand found it's way up the knee high fish net leggings and up past the fluffy frills of the dress, he found Karkat's free length and gave it a hard stroke.

Karkat let out a short gasp and craned his neck back, trying hard to look away from Strider's hungry gaze. He was _not _going to submit to Strider today. No matter whatever the hell he was wearing. A tongue created a cold, wet path up from the dent in his collarbone, past the bumpy line of his throat and ended as teeth closed around part of his ear.

"Let me show you how _well _nicknames work in this, _princess._" The last word sent a shiver of Kar's spine, his toes curling as Strider stroked him as he whispered the nickname again.

"Again." Karkat demanded.

"Again, _what?" _Strider tested, purposefully leaving his fingers ghosted around the skin of his sex.

Karkat finally met his gaze once again and, with his battered, abused mouth, he let out a tiny voice.

"Again..._daddy." _Kar's lips where still open, swollen, as he spoke the last word. The _one _tiny word that Dave was looking for.

"Was it that hard to say?" Strider licked a little at his puffy lower lip, his hand now lifting Karkat's hips a little for leverage. His length was just above Karkat's entrance .

"D...daddy wait." Karkat gave a pant. Strider looked up, feeling the slight panicked urgency in Karkat's hand as it pressed hard into his bare chest.

"What is it?" Dave brushed hair back from Karkat's face.

"I don't think...I don't think it's...the right time for..._this." _Karkat nodded toward his raised hips. His face burned red from embarrassment, his whole body ready for Dave's anger to turn into something o what Rose calls a break up.

"I...That's cool." Dave wiggled back and set his hips down onto the floor. "...We can do something else."

"Really? You're not...?" Karkat sat up right, his hands still tied behind his back.

"It's cool, really." Strider reassured his partner with a light kiss. "It can wait."

Karkat returned the gesture with a harder, more tongue passionate kiss. Dave reached around to untie his partner's hands and complied to Karkat's demands of setting him with his back against the carpet. Kar pulled away and left, as best as to his cranky, impatient ability, kisses down his chest and came to the length he began to work on. Karkat intended to finish what he started.

With nails digging into his thighs, Dave let out a low, straggled moan. The awkward pause of romance was gone and forgotten as Karkat took Dave in deep. His hips bucked as Karkat went and and his toes curled as Karkat went back down. With every bob, Dave felt himself coming closer and closer. His hand sloppily went to burrow and pull at Karkat's hair.

"_Yes, princess_" He panted. _"Right there. Come on._"

In moments Dave's stomach tightened and Karkat dipped back down in time to catch Dave's essence in his mouth and down his throat. He doubled back, coughing but shook his head, licking his lips of the remainder and looked down at Dave. His knees were raised and legs were spread, his chest bright with beaded sweat and mouth opened to let out short pants.

"What?" Dave looked annoyingly at Karkat's teasing grin.

"I won this war. _Again._" Kar said, basking in the metaphorical spotlight of victory.

At once Dave found his glasses and stuck it onto the bridge of his nose. He got up and let out a shout, making Karkat squeak in surprise as his mouth was covered over by Strider's once more.

This whole Saturday was literally going to be spent stuck in this dark, lamp light lit room.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm a bit wavering on inspiration on this now. It'll be a short chapter, I'll find some inspiration somewhere during the summer.

Chapter 10

Karkat was terrified of sex. Simple as that. He was just as fine with everything else under the sun, but he couldn't quiet rid himself of the prick of fear in his belly every time the both of them were on top of each other, in the heated passion of it all, and just nearly about to "complete", as Karkat could only describe this as, their relationship to another level.

Dave began to notice the little trends of Karkat escaping his grasp here and there. At first he thought Kar really did have a belly ache or was feeling light headed. But after the seventh time that month, he started to get a little concerned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have forced him into that dress..." Dave furrowed his brows in frustration. "Or start with those nicknames."

Karkat was downstairs, screaming and cussing at Egbert over some game they were versing each other in. Dave went out of his room and walked toward Rose's room. He knocked on the door once and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Can I help you?" She opened the door. Her dull, lazy purple gaze met Dave's equally dull, lazy red gaze.

"I want to talk." He answered.

"Of what?" Rose went back to her desk at the side of her room, her familiar bound notebook opened with a pen in between pages. She must've been writing again.

"Karkat." Dave stepped into his sister's room, careful not to touch anything.

"What of the greasy thing?" She clicked her tongue and gave a small twitch of a teasing smile as Dave narrowed his gaze and nearly stomped his foot in annoyance. Once he saw her grin, he gave a short breath and looked down at the floor. Now that was something Rose has never seen Dave do, look down and dodge someone's gaze as if to hide something.

"He's been, ah, how do I put this?" Dave scratched the back of his head. "Dodging me...a lot."

"Perhaps space is needed?" She suggested. "You two never seem to be apart for long."

"Neither is Sollux or Aradia but they're doing fine and fucking dandy." Strider crossed his arms. "You and Kanaya for that matter too."

"Fair enough," Rose picked up her black cat and placed it on her lap. The little thing curled itself into a tiny black furry puddle and gave a tiny purr of content. "Then explain to me what this dodging business is about."

"That's hard to explain without..." Dave gave a sigh, looked down, stuffed his hands into his pockets again and mumbled. "He gets away every time we get...you know..."

"Ah, I believe I understand now." Rose saved her brother from embarrassment. "You should speak to him of it."

"And what? Accuse him of, I don't know, denying me sex? That's bull shit, Rose." Embarrassment turned into annoyance.

"That isn't what I meant, _David_," She narrowed her purple eyes. It was one thing to allow anyone into her room, but to have someone insult her advice? Although...it is understandable, in Strider's position. She'd let this slide, just once. "You know him better than any of us. _You _must talk to him."

Before he could protest she held up a finger.

"And you know exactly what I mean by talk." Rose said low.

For a moment, the Strider boy was silent. Finally, took a breath and left the room.

"Thanks, sis." He gave a two fingered farewell and shut the door behind him. He walked downstairs and stood by Sollux's room, which was just by the first floor staircase.

Sollux was out with Aradia, which let Dave relax as he reclined his head back against the wall of his door. After shaking his head free of any bleak thoughts he started down the stairs, as casual and cool as ever.

"Egdork, you _prick!_" Karkat shouted loudly. "I fucking told you to go left!"

"And I told you to go right! It's an easier way!" John gave out a laugh. Dave gave a short whistle which made the both of them pause the game and turn to him. "Oh hey Dave!"

"Sup." He gave a curt nod to the both of them and looked at Karkat. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just get Rose to play me." John gave his friend a grin and shot up from the couch, he raced up the stairs to get Rose.

"We were just about to beat the level, Strider." Karkat huffed, crossing his arms across his grey sweater.

"You can beat it again when we get back." Dave grabbed the house keys from the counter and grabbed a red windbreaker for himself. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kar followed him in curiosity. "Are you going to buy me food?"

"I bought you last time," Dave opened the door for Karkat to stomp through. "You're buying."

"I don't have any money." Kar said.

Dave gave him a "you're full of shit" look and slapped his hand right against Karkat's back pocket. Karkat gave a yelp at the pain that shuddered across his rump and felt Dave forcefully grab at the wallet in his pocket.

"Twenty bucks is good enough for the both of us." Dave flashed the slightest bit of a grin.

"Asshole." Karkat swiped his wallet back into his pocket and grouchily walked his way down the street. Dave pocketed the money and pushed his arm around Karkat's.

"You know you love me." Dave grinned, slouching down a bit to press his nose against Karkat's grey skin.

"Yeah..." Karkat mumbled, seeing the teasing look in his red eyes through the sunglasses. The troll's face burned red as he looked down, leaning into Dave a little as the walked."Yeah, I do..."

"What was that?" Strider pressed further, "I don't think I heard you."

"Don't push your luck, Strider!" Karkat snapped with angry affection.

Dave let out a laugh and kissed him on the cheek, making Karkat flush even harder. "You prick."


End file.
